Universal Collisions Book 2
by orkoad2000
Summary: Prioritys and self punishments: Johnny, seperated from cidney and truly alone for the first time, finds himself on vulcan, in the final hours of Ambassador Sarek's life, and finds another adventure, at a terrible price. please forgive any spelling and gra


Universal Collisions  
Priorities and Self-Punishments  
By:Orkoad

Disclaimer: Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Gene Rodenberry, Paramount Enterprises,Fox kids entertainmentRenaissance Pictures, Mattel Toys And Orkoad.

Johnny had been driving for three full days and the Volkswagen's fuel was running low. He wanted to take a drink one of his Dr. Pepper cans, but they were warm and it would only make him even thirstier. The volcano-like heat was starting to be too much for him. After driving in hundreds of miles of desert, he pulled into a small town and pulled over next to what appeared to be an old motel. Johnny cut off the engine and stepped out of the Volkswagen. He slowly and wearily walked up the seven stone steps and walked into the building. the lobby of the building was surprisingly cool, beautifully decorated with what appeared to statues and rare items. Johnny walked across the lobby and wiped the river of sweat from his forehead as he reached the front desk.  
"Greetings, and welcome to Vulcan," the man said as he held his hand out as if displaying it, his two center fingers separated to form a "V".  
"Live long and prosper to you too. Look, I'm real sorry for bein' rude, but I need some water or I'm going to pass out after God knows how long I've been in that damn desert." The man behind the desk with the pointed ears nearly gasped.  
"How did you survive the desert?" The man asked.  
"Yeah, whatever. You got any water or not?" Johnny asked.  
"Of course, sir. Come this way," the Vulcan said as he led Johnny into the back room. Suddenly a bell from the lobby rang as the Vulcan man handed Johnny a glass of water. "I will return in one moment," the Vulcan said as he walked into the lobby. "Oh, Mrs. Aroun, how may I help you?" The Vulcan asked.  
"My husband's last dying wish is for me to find a traveler, one who's just come from the nearby desert."  
"Would you be able to give me more information?" Johnny heard the man ask the second voice as he took a long sip from the glass.  
"He answers to the name Johnny, and he's just come from the planet Eternia." Johnny's eyes perked up as he turned, dropping the glass and wincing as he heard it shatter to the floor. Forgetting the infinite shards of glass, he raced out the door into the lobby to find a woman, an apparently an old one, dressed in a light blue and white dress, standing there as if expecting him.  
"Who...you're human," Johnny said as he noticed the normal, not pointed ears at either side of her head.  
"Yes, my name is Aroun, and I am here to take you to my husband. We must hurry, he is near death."

"So, who's your husband?" Johnny asked as they flew through the Vulcan sky in Johnny's winged Volkswagen.  
"Ambassador Sarek." Johnny nearly dropped the wheel.  
"Sarek, then where's Spock? Is he still on the Enterprise?" Aroun frowned.  
"Part of my husband's request is to say nothing of what's going on until after you speak with him." Johnny sighed, then nodded. He didn't like being left in the dark, but he was alone now...no Cidney, no He-man, no one but himself, and he didn't want to risk upsetting the wrong people by getting angry. Johnny carefully landed the Volkswagen a few feet from the entrance to Sarek's home. After slipping out of the car, Aroun led him through the room and into Sarek's chambers. Sarek lay on a stone table like bed, most likely made of marble, a silk cloth the only thing between the table and the weary skin and bones that was Sarek. He was trembling, as if he was at war with himself. Johnny took a step forward, when Aroun rested her hand on his shoulder. "He is like this sometimes, bear in mind he is near death, he will either answer you or he will not." Aroun then stepped out of the room. Johnny shuttered in nervous fear before walking closer to the nearly skin white Vulcan. Johnny took a deep breath, then spoke.  
"Sarek," Johnny said in a normal tone of voice, but there was no answer.  
"SAREK," Johnny said louder, and this time Sarek heard him.  
"I wish no one with me," Sarek said in a trembling voice.  
"I WILL SPEAK WITH YOU," Johnny said.  
"I will not answer."  
"I AM JOHNNY SPRINGS, I WAS SENT AT YOUR OWN REQUEST." Sarek stopped shaking.  
"Johnithan?" He said wearily as he slowly stood up and faced Johnny. "Yes it is you, at long last." Johnny was surprised.  
"You know me?" Johnny asked.  
"Yes, though it was long ago, when I was aboard the Enterprise. I was sent to give you a message, from a man I met long ago. A man of great importance who wishes to help you." Johnny was confused, but nodded.  
"You must go to the coordinates which will be provided by my wife. You must go there in whatever vehicle you have come here in. I have hired men to prepare it for space travel. And provisions have also been provided. This mutual friend of ours has also added a one-of-a-kind computer system which will aide you in any way you wish." Johnny was in awe of this weak man who was more prepared for his next mission than Johnny was.  
"One question. Who's this mutual friend?"  
"He wishes to remain anonymous." Johnny groaned.  
"Isn't that the way it always is?" Johnny asked himself. Suddenly, Sarek let out a cry of pain. Johnny raced up and caught the dying Vulcan before he fell to the ground and helped him back onto the table. Aroun raced in and stopped at Sarek, holding him in her arms. Johnny, feeling out of place, walked out of the room, somehow feeling responsible for Sarek's death.  
"Live long and prosper Sarek; peace and long life."

Four hours later, Johnny stood outside Sarek's home, a computer pad in his hand which reminded him of a palm pilot. Aroun hugged the confused teenager.  
"Remember to send word to Spock of his father's death. I'm sure Kirk would give him a little short leave for the funeral." Aroun groaned.  
"We've sent word, but then Sarek didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"We are not in the twenty-first century, we are in the twenty-fourth century." Johnny fell cold.  
"Then who's runnin' the Enterprise A?"  
"The Enterprise A was decommissioned over eighty years ago. The Enterprise D is commanded by Jean luc Picard." Johnny groaned.  
"The next generation."  
"I beg your pardon." Aaron asked.  
"Nothing, private joke."  
"I'm afraid there is more."  
"Isn't there always?"  
"My step-granddaughter was abducted some time ago by a man the Vulcan government has never known before. I've been told that your mission will lead you to her." Johnny was surprised.  
"Spock had a daughter?"  
"No, her name is T'pring, she is the daughter of Sybok." Johnny's mouth fell open. "Is there something wrong?" Johnny quickly brought himself back to reality.  
"No, I just read about Sybok before. Not to mention seeing him die on the big screen."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Nothing. Thank you again," Johnny said as he struggled to form the V shape with his fingers. "Live long and prosper." Aroun returned the V.  
"Peace and long life."

It took Johnny three hours to work the space features which were recently added to his Volkswagen, but after reading the manual five times and the shaky trip through the Vulcan atmosphere into space, he felt quite confident enough to activate the warp drive. He was now heading to the coordinates given to him by Sarek, that was two hours ago, and even at warp eight, Johnny was getting bored as Hell. Then he noticed the button on the dashboard, next to the old red button that activated the fight systems some time ago. He hesitated for a moment, then pressed the button. Suddenly a thin fog seemed to float from under the passenger side dashboard. The fog began to close in on itself, forming the shape of a person, and after a moment the fog thickened into the solid form of a woman. Johnny was in shock when he saw the very naked image of Kristen Dunst.  
"Geeze, get some clothes on!" Johnny said as he quickly covered his eyes. Kristen chuckled.  
"My creator said you would find my appearance uncomfortable. I won't be offended," she said.  
"Not the point! Please put something on," Johnny said as he started to blush with embarrassment. Kristen chuckled as a tight T-shirt and short jeans appeared over her naked body.  
"Okay, I have clothes on now," She said as Johnny removed his hand from over his eyes.  
"I thought that was the computer button. I wasn't expecting an actress slash supermodel," Johnny said as he put his hands back on the wheel.  
"I am the computer, but my individuality and image were modeled after the actress Kristen Dunst."  
"I'm pretty sure an actress wouldn't go around flashing her assets."  
"Yeah, that was my maker's idea; he thought it would break the ice a little."  
"Yeah, that it did, and now that we're past the playboy incident, what do I call you? I can't call you computer, and Kristen is a little disrespectful to the real person." Kristen thought for a moment.  
"How about...Aroura." The woman suggested. Johnny was intrigued.  
"That sounds perfect. Where did you get that?" Johnny asked.  
"My creator."  
"Who might that be again?"  
"I don't know, I only know what is put in my internal processor."  
"D'OH." Johnny groaned. Aroura snickered.  
"Well, at any rate it's good to have someone to talk to. Now if I could figure out if I'm going where I'm supposed to...oh my." Johnny said as he and Aroura looked up in awe as the Volkswagen stopped in front of the massive grey object that was The Enterprise.  
"Holy poodoo." Aroura said as she stared at the ship. Johnny looked over the holographic image of the woman to his right.  
"Holy poodoo?"  
"Sorry, no swear words in my vocabulary." Suddenly a voice came out of the radio.  
"This is Commander Riker of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Please identify yourselves." Johnny looked at Aroura.  
"How do I answer?" Johnny asked.  
"I got it covered," she replied as she closed her eyes and a moment passed. "Okay, channel open." Johnny was about to ask, but decided not to.  
"I am Johnny Springs, and I know you must have many questions, and I would love to answer as many as I can, but may I request to dock in your shuttle bay?" There was no answer for a moment.  
"Alright. Stay right where you are and we'll pull you in with a tractor beam." Johnny breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you Commander. I look forward to meeting you," Johnny said as he signaled for Aroura to cut the communication. "No idea how forward."

"Ideas people?" Riker asked as he looked around the Enterprise bridge.  
"The voice sounded like that of a child." The Klingon officer said from his post over the commander.  
"Counselor?" Riker asked the woman to his left.  
"It is a boy on that ship, but he is very determined about his mission. What it is I cannot say for certain."  
"Well, it'll have to wait. Captain Picard and Data will want to get off that Klingon ship as soon as possible. He'll be better to handle this problem," Riker said as he watched the small car-like ship floating into the shuttle bay on the view screen. "And that ship... it doesn't look like any I've ever seen before."  
"It may be small, but its weapons content are unlike any ship I have ever encountered," Worf said as he looked at the scans of the small ship on his monitor.  
"It looks like an ancient vehicle used for land transportation about four hundred years ago," Wesley said as he looked up some data on his compad at the helm.  
"Elaborate, Mr. Crusher." Riker said, interested.  
"Around the 1940's on Earth, they had an old means of transportation called an automobile. This ship looks similar to a Volkswagen Beetle, but I've never heard anything about one modified so much that it would be capable for space travel."  
"Or at such a rate. My scans indicate that it is capable of speeds of warp 9.40." The whole bridge crew, including Riker, looked up to face Worf in shock.  
"9.40...that's faster that any other ship that has ever made gone under control," Riker said as he sat in the captain's chair. "Maybe we should at least introduce ourselves."

"What's taking so long." Johnny said as he looked out of the beetle, seeing only security personnel.  
"Maybe they're working on a mission," Aroura's voice said. Johnny had asked her to remain hidden, and being a hologram, it wasn't hard. Johnny gave a small sigh of relief as he saw Commander Riker and Lt. Commander Laforge walk into the room. Johnny slowly stepped out of the car and held out his hands, trying to show he wasn't a threat.  
"That won't be necessary young man, you're not under arrest. We just want to talk to you about..." Riker was interrupted.  
"About my car, right? What is a twentieth century vehicle doing floating in deep space?" Johnny said, finishing Rikers sentence for him.  
"Yes, something like that. "Riker replied.  
"If it's alright, I'd like to take a look at your ship." Laforge asked.  
"Yeah sure, you guys probably know more about her than I do at this point. Just let me clear you so my computer doesn't go off on you." Johnny said as he walked with him to the ship and handed Laforge the keys while he flipped the alarm switch on the dashboard.  
"What is your ship's name by the way?" Riker asked as he led Johnny out of the shuttle bay.  
"You know what? I never thought of giving it a name, but I suppose it's appropriate now," Johnny said as he thought about it for a moment. "Well, she's a bug, and definitely a lady, so I guess I'll call it The Ladybug."

Johnny paced back and forth in the quarters Commander Riker had provided for him while they waited for Captain Picard. He set a small card on the glass table as he passed it while pacing. An instant later a two-dimensional hologram of Aroura appeared over the card, about six inches tall.  
"What are we waiting for?" She asked as she crossed her arms.  
"Data and Captain Picard haven't returned from Romulus yet. He had some important mission over there with the Vulcan ..." Johnny thought for a moment, then ran to the small monitor like screen, similar to a laptop without a keyboard, and pressed the only button on the small machine, activating it. Johnny stared at the menu screen for a few moments and instantly felt lost. "Um, computer, you there?" Johnny asked the open air.  
"Please state command," a disembodied voice replied. Johnny shrugged.  
"Where is Ambassador Spock?" Johnny asked.  
"Ambassador Spock is not on board The Enterprise." The voice answered.  
"Damn. The ship's computer doesn't go past itself." Johnny said as he thought for a moment. "Okay...when did the Captain and Mr. Data leave? Please tell me in twentieth century Earth terms."  
"Captain Picard and Lt. Commander Data left The Enterprise at twenty one thirty hours, on March 5th, five days ago." Johnny walked over to the replicator, deep in thought.  
"Well?" Aroura asked. Johnny just looked at the replicator.  
"Milk, cool, one half liter," Johnny ordered. A glass of milk appeared on the lit up shelf. Johnny took it and began to sip on the glass as he noticed Aroura's half angered look.  
"What?"  
"21:30 hours?"  
"Oh, sorry. That's 9:30, don't you know that, you are a computer."  
"Well I'm in the mobile system, my mind isn't as big as yours is, stupider in some areas." Aroura said as Riker and Data walked into the room. Aroura instantly disappeared as they entered the room. Johnny finished his milk as the door closed by itself behind them.  
"What did you say your name was again?" Riker asked.  
"Johnny...Johnny Springs." Johnny replied as he set the glass back on the replicator shelf. Riker and Data looked at each other, as if they knew something he didn't.  
"The Captain is ready to see you now," Riker said as he gestured for Johnny to step out. Johnny picked up the card that held Aroura's information and slipped it into his pocket as he stepped out of the room and walked down the hall towards the turbo lift.

"So Mr. Springs, what brings you to the Enterprise?" The Captain asked as he, Johnny and the Enterprise senior staff sat around the ready room's conference table.  
"First off Captain, let me say thank you for seeing me on such short notice, I know how you feel about children." The captain gave no change in the look of his face, his poker face as Johnny thought.  
"Yes, well, never the less, there are questions." Picard replied.  
"Ah, the Ladybug."  
"It is a one-of-a-kind ship Mr. Springs. One unlike we have never seen. May we ask how you acquired it?" Data asked. Johnny gave a nervous smile.  
"Yeah well, it's a long story Data, but I assume you want to hear it anyway. Well, here goes. I was once a normal guy on Earth, in 1995. I worked at the local comic shop and..." Johnny was interrupted.  
"I'm sorry, comic shop?" Dr. Crusher asked.  
"Oh yeah, Data. you should find them in your database," Johnny said.  
"Comic shop." Data said as he seemed to think. "Ah, an establishment specializing in the buy, sell, and trade of what was commonly known as a comic book."  
"Comic book?" Picard asked.  
"Look it's not important. Anyway, at that time the Ladybug was a normal car, then I ran into a guy named Zodack, who sent me to another world, or alternate reality. There it was modified, then, after my "mission" was over, I was sent to Vulcan. I ran into Ambassador Sarek's wife and he took me to meet Sarek. Sarek further modified my car while we spoke, with information he had received from someone he called a mutual friend," Johnny sat there, waiting for any response.  
"Well, I've heard enough," Picard said as he stood up, walked around the table and leaned over to face Johnny. "Do you know what I think young man? I think your just a boy who stole someone's pride invention and took it on a joy ride," Picard said as he stood up and faced his crew.  
"Mr. Worf, escort this child to the brig." Picard said as Worf stood up and lead Johnny out of the room. once they had left, Picard sat down. "Suggestions?"  
"He seems sincere. He did seem to be talking to someone when we entered his quarters a few minutes ago," Riker said.  
"He did have knowledge of the twentieth century that very few would remember," Data added.  
"Counselor, what kind of impressions did you get from him? Anything you could tell us at all?"  
"Well, Captain, he is, at least he believes that he's telling the truth, but there was something else there. A deep pain, one that seems to be hidden. No, two separate pains. One for constant put downs, mocking from peers and superiors, and another, a loss. A love he fears he will never see again, but he isn't dangerous."  
"Never the less, he came here in a machine we know nothing about. I don't want to risk losing him. I want to know if he has a connection to Kitimer." Picard replied.  
"You think he really has some relationship with the Johnny Springs who aided Captain Kirk?" Jeortie asked.  
"I don't know." Picard answered.  
"Niether does he," Troi added under her breath.

Two hours later, Data entered the captain's ready room with with the information on Kitimer, and handed it to the captain, who sat at his desk.  
"Thank you Mr. Data," Picard said as he took the datapad and set it on his desk, then took a sip of his tea as Data started for the door. Data then turned and looked at the captain.  
"Sir, I have a question. Why did you confine the boy the brig?" Data asked.  
"Well Data, for whatever reason he had unknown technology in his possession, and whether or not he was in total control of it or not is why I want to know more about it," Picard said as he took another sip of tea.  
"I do not understand, are we not..." Data was interrupted by the shaking of the ship. Data turned and raced to the bridge, Picard stood from his chair and was about to follow when of all things, a man appeared from out of nowhere, standing between Picard and the exit.  
"Mon Capetann, I thought you'd never get this far," The man said with a superior smile on his face.

Johnny lay on the bench in his cell, waiting for something to happen, when the ship rumbled, knocking him off his bench. When johnny looked up, he saw an all too familiar man reaching out to him.  
"Looks like you could use a hand," the man in the grey trench coat and bubble eye's helmet said as Johnny took his hand and rose to his feet.  
"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked as he passed to the far corner of the cell.  
"There has been a complication."

"I'm not in the mood Q, now tell me what you want and get out!" Captain Picard said as he sat back in his chair behind the desk.  
"Why captain, I thought you'd be happy to see me again." Q said as he sat down merrily on the small couch.  
"You know full well I had no such feelings." Q suddenly disappeared from the couch, only to re-appear, leaning over the captain, and turning the lap top like computer towards him.  
"Well if you simply don't feel like chit chat, I suppose we could get strait to business, that boy you picked up awhile, well, let's just see what he's up to now, shall we?" Q said as he pressed the lone button on the key pad. an over head view of Johnny's cell flashed into view.  
"COMPLICATIONS! what the hell right do you have to do this to me, yeah I wanted to live out my fantasy, but to never see Cidney again, and what about her, what right did you have in telling me to bring her to all this, she didn't want to be stuck in this. she just wants to go home, and I just want to be with her." johnny yelled at the top of his lungs. Picard was taken back by the conviction in Johnny's voice.  
"It couldn't be helped, steps had to be taken, and your personnel problems were not the issue at the time. you have a..." Zodack was interupted.  
"No, I obviously can't do this mission crap you have for me, and do you know why? well lets just say this about Picard, he was wrong about alot of things, but he was right about one thing, I'm just a kid, and you had no right to force a kid into this little game of yours." Zodack just looked down at the sterol looking floor.  
"Very well, but bear this in mind, for I will not return until your next mission, T'pring's kidnapper, you know him well. He is the mandarin." Zodack said as he disappeared in a flash of light. Johnny's eyes lit up in shock.  
"Zodack...ZODACK!" johnny yelled at the top of his lungs. Picard leaned back in his chair and looked up at Q, who was beaming.  
"You see now Picard the mistake you've made?" Q asked with guittyness.  
"All I see is that you actually care about someone's well-being, what is this boy to you anyway?" Picard asked. Q gave an angered look for a moment, then calmed himself.  
"I think it would be an excellent gesture if you were to help this boy out, you see this mandarin person has taken this Vulcan woman to another reality."  
"Another reality?" Picard asked.  
"Yes, yes your captain Kirk went to one years ago. now, let's get underway." q said as he snapped his fingers. the room, and the hole ship shook tremendously. Picard struggled to keep balance.  
"Q, What have you done?" Picard asked angrily.  
"Oh, just given you the means with which to make amends. No need to thank me, mon cape' tan, I was only to happy to do it." Q said with a delightful grin as he disappeared in a flash of white light. Picard groaned, then stormed onto the bridge.  
"Release the boy Riker." Picard ordered as he sat in his chair. "But have Mr. crusher look in on him, Wesley's some what older than this young man is he not?" Picard asked in his usual quick voice.  
"Sir?" Riker asked confused.  
"I've just had a visit from Q." Rikers eyes instantly lit up with loathing for the man the captain had just mentioned.  
"Mr. Worf, see to it." Riker ordered.  
"I sir." The Klingon security chief said as he made preparations threw his console.  
"Mr. Worf," Picard said, facing his security chief, "The boy is not to know of this, I don't want him to run into Q if I can help it." Worf knotted.

Johnny found himself sitting on a high cliff, starring out onto the fertile plains, and in the distance, was the royal palace of Eternia, Aroura was standing next to him, in her six inch form.  
"There it is, the closest thing to home I've ever known." Johnny said as he marveled at the masterpiece of eternian ingenuity.  
"It's magnificent." Aroura said as she saw johnny wipe a bead of sweat from his face. "Are you alright? Was the clime to much for you?"  
"Na, maybe a few days ago it would have been but...but..." Johnny trailed off.  
"Sir?" She asked.  
"Huh? yeah?" Johnny asked as if he had never said a word before now. just then Wesley crusher walked over, he was a tall boy, about twenty, just two years older than Johnny, who seemed to look very pleased in his ensign uniform as he sat down next to johnny, who simply starred out at the massive city below.  
"So, is that your home?" wes asked. Johnny made no movements with his head, but felt around to make sure that aroura was safely hidden before speaking.  
" I wish, no that's just the city I was in before I came here, but I dreamt about seeing it all my life." Wes scratched his head.  
"But they never had such places in the twentieth century, in fact I've never seen such a beautiful city." Johnny stood up and leaned over a tree, continuing to view the palace from his new position, making sure he picked up the computer card as he rose.  
"Well, in my time many people spent alot of time fantasizing about fiction, books, television, radio, we were captivated by it, and to be honest, I was leaden the way in the going overboard category."  
"You mean after working so hard at their jobs, they spent their currency on fiction?"  
"Almost religiously."  
"That's a little sad."  
"Yeah, but hey, it was something to keep us going, even if something wasn't real, it was real enough for us, it gave us something to live for, and I personally wouldn't have changed a minute of my life in that area." Johnny said as he started walking down the trail, away from the cliff. Wesley stood up and quickly raced behind.  
"So, why did you leave?" wes asked as he caught up.  
"Yeah, well that's the thing in my life I would have liked to have changed. I wasn't a popular kid and being an orphan wasn't too helpful either, I found an escape in the fictional worlds I read about, and well, when the opportunity came, I took it, and here I am." Johnny said as he stopped at the edge of a deep forest.  
"Computer, exit." johnny said to the wide stillness of the forest. As if by magic, a tall sleek archway appeared at the edge of the forest, looking out of place in the majestic forest. the door within the arch opened as if by magic, revealing the inside of the massive starship beond. "End program." Wesley said as he and johnny stepped out of the now empty room and walked over to the panel on the wall next to the now closing doors. "So, where are we going now?" Wesley asked as he started punching buttons on the key pad.  
"Well..."Suddenly the ship shook as his hit by thunder.  
"All crew to battle stations, Mr.crusher and johnny springs please report to the bridge." Rikers voice boomed over the ship's intercom.  
"I guess we're going upstairs." Johnny said as he and Wesley raced for the turbolift, avoiding passers by as they ran.

When Johnny and was emerged from the turbo lift, they never expected to see a man, floating out in space on the view screen, hurling lightning bolts at the ship. Wesley took his station at helm, and Johnny came up to stand next to Worf, who was struggling to keep the shields in tact. johnny instantly recognized the person floating in the vast emptiness.  
"Captain, I can talk to him, open a channel." Johnny begged as Picard and Riker looked up at johnny. Picard looked over to troi who was knotting in agreement.  
"Do it Mr. Worf." He ordered. Worf gave a look that seemed to say "I don't like it." As he punched in the command.  
"Done sir."  
"Go ahead Mr.Springs." Picard ordered johnny.  
"Zeus, King of the gods, We are visitors from a far away land searching for a lost comrade, we mearly ask that we search in your land for a sort time. Please hear us out." The man outside stopped throwing the lightning and stood in space for a moment, contemplating the proposal.  
"Very well, you have two months time to leave my domain." The man said as he disappeared. everyone on the bridge was starring at johnny, who gave a nervous chuckle.  
"Heh, remember that fiction I told you about?"

"This ship is quite small for being so powerful." Data said as he, Riker and wes sat in Johnny's Volkswagen, waiting for the shuttle bay doors to open, all in outfits johnny had suggested, him knowing exactly where they were going.  
"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who added the computer and warp drive and all that stuff, I just wish I knew why the mandarin took T'pring here, there can't be anything of value in this reality." johnny said as he watched the bay doors open and finally turned the key and drove out into space.  
"That's another thing, why earth?" Wes asked, "Q could have just as easily sent us to Romulus or Cardasia."  
"Q seems to be interested in johnny, and Johnny's from earth and..." Riker was interrupted.  
"Not this earth, huh, another earth, never thought of how many earth's their may actually be." johnny added as he piloted the ladybug threw space, checking his scanners to find the closest place to land where no one would see him, he wanted to land somewhere in Greece, that much he knew, but where in Greece was where his problems began. "Um data, if we wanted to find...how do I put this, a self defense academy, close to Greek god temples, where would we land?" johnny asked.  
"I will pilot to the exact qoardinat's." A voice said from out of no where.  
"What the hell was that?" Riker asked in suprize. johnny couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Oh, that's aroura, ships computer, believe it or not, she has a habit of suppressing people." Johnny said as he let go of the wheel. "Make sure we're not seen Aroura."  
"Yes Sir!" The voice said comically, imitating a solders report.  
"Hm, perhaps she and I could interlink and share information." Data said, calmly as ever.  
"That's up to her, she at times has a mind of her own."

An hour had past. Johnny and the away team were getting tired in the hot afternoon sun, all except for data. Johnny finally let himself fall on the side of a slightly raised hillside and wiped the sweat from his eyes.  
"Perhaps I should scout ahead, to be sure the path is free of incident." Data said as he looked on ahead.  
"Hey data, take Aroura with you." Johnny said as he pulled the small credit card like card from his pocket and handed it to the android. "Press the center and she'll have a holographic image, it'll help to have a second set of eye's helping you out." Johnny said as he watched data already tapping the center. Aroura appeared, with a sleeveless shirt that seemed to be cut off just over the belly button and overalls. johnny was glade she had close on this time, things felt coward enough without her teasing him again. johnny laid on his back as Wes and Riker sat down next to him.  
"So how much do you know about this mandarin?" Riker asked.  
"Not much I'm afraid, he was human once, but, and this was in the twentieth century mind you, he was exploring a Chinese tomb or something like that when he found the remains of an alien spacecraft, among the recage he found ten jewels, which he converted into rings using their unworldly power, and stumbled onto the jewel's protector, fin fang foom, and alien dragon, after fighting for along time it was obvious that nither would gain a tactical advantage, so the two struck the bargain, I forget what it was but the two have worked together more than once. their both great enemies of a industrialist named Tony stark, better known as iron man, but why he's here and taken T'pring I have no idea." Johnny said as he found himself struggling to stay awake.  
"Maybe one of us should start a fire." Wesley said as he looked around for firewood. Wesley stopped when he saw two men approaching, at first he thought it was data and Aroura, but when they got closer, he could see the massive clubs, the size of tree truncks, slung over their shoulders like they were light as a feather. Johnny and Riker stood up as the two men approached, wearing leathers and furs and growling smiles.  
"We'll make this easy for you, give us your money and food, and we won't kill you." Johnny just smiled and he slowly reached for something behind the poncho he wore and looked over to Riker.  
"You know that prime directive you guys have." Johnny asked sinisterly.  
"Yeah." Riker replied, confused.  
"It doesn't apply to me." Johnny said as he pulled out his blaster and fired it into the air. the two men turn and started running. "STOP!" Johnny ordered. the two men froze in place. "Drop your weapons and come over here please." Johnny ordered. the two men let their clubs drop to the ground and walked over to johnny, their body's trembling in fear. johnny walked around them happily, like a drill sargent looking over new recruits. "I won't give you my name, because I am simply the god of deception, and we don't want you two...gentlemen to know to much now do we?" Johnny asked. there was no answer. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
"NO O' GOD OF DECEPTION." They both yelled in fearful unison.  
"good, now my...fellow god's and I are looking for Hercules, where can we find him?" The two men wondered why a god needed directions, but were to afraid of a god's wrath to question him.  
"Southeast, two days walk, at the academy." The bigger one said. johnny smiled.  
"Good, now the two of you will leave this place, with no memory of it, and live out your lives as if this had never happaned, and if you remember anything, if I even hear the mentioning of a god of deception in conversation with another mortal, I will have to make sure certain loose ends are...tied." Johnny said as he gave the two of them a menacing stair. "Are we all understanding one another?" The two men knotted. "Good, well then, off you go, continue to do whatever it is you would do on such a beautiful day." Johnny said as he watched the two men race off, leaving their tree trunk clubs behind. johnny laughed as he turned to Riker, who wanted to scold johnny, but couldn't help but smile.  
"That was risky." Riker said happily.  
"Yeah but atleast we, &$. I forgot to ask them about the mandarin." Johnny said kicking himself.  
"Maybe we can ask around at this academy." Wes said as they laid back down, waiting for data and Aroura to return.

Meanwhile, a tall, long haired man sat a top a jeweled thrown, starring at the frozen Vulcan woman. He growled at no one at all from within the dark abandoned temple. Why was he here he thought. He had been sent here by that green skinned fool. He had been told that that boy would be here, and his skaly associate would give him the means to finally destroy that fool, stark. Suddenly the man's two hired goons raced in, breathing heavily.  
"What has happaned?" the man asked.  
"It was like you said, boss. The kid is here." the first thug muttered between breaths. the man smiled as he crossed his fingers, exposing his ten shimmering rings. His smile faded when he saw the second thugs grim look.  
"What is wrong?"  
"The kid, he's lookin' for Hercules." the tall man walked over to the second thug, and griped his throat.  
"Do you truly believe that the Mandarin fears the child, Hercules?" the mandarin asked in a calm, cool voice.  
"no boss." the man managed to squeeze out before the mandarin released him.  
"It matters not who comes, I have the woman, they will not risk anything wile she is here."

Johnny yawned as he finally saw the Greek academy from across the valley. he never thought he'd ever see it like this, and not on television, but then there were alot of things he'd thought he'd never see like that. he pulled out a small leather canteen an guzzled the water from within it. he smiled as he passed the canteen to Wesley as he, Riker and data came to join him from behind the tall hill.  
"so what do we do now?" Riker asked.  
"We now see if the centaur of the house is home. "Johnny said as he started down the mountain, towards the academy. the walk threw the valley was short, and the courtyard outside the academy was filled with teenagers, all in-depth in their own games or projects. their was the occasional curious look when they notice Johnny an his friends as they walked to the main doors and pushed them open. the four of them walked in casually, hoping not to make to much of a disturbance. johnny stopped when he noticed a tall boy, wearing all black and holding a sword over one shoulder.  
"Um, hi, what's your name son?" Johnny asked.  
"I'm called Jason of Corin." the boy said evenly.  
"I'm looking for the headmaster, you know where I could find him?"  
"I am the instructor here." A bold seasoned voice said from behind them. the four friends turned to see a tall man, at least that was what he looked like from the top half, but after the waist their was the body of a horse. the man/horse wore a leather chest plate that seemed to hold his lower half in place, with a head of long black hear and a got to match, which seemed to blend into his middle-aged face.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" the man/horse asked as he crossed his arms. Johnny hadn't expected this, he had hoped to talk to the teacher in private, but now he had to think on his feet.  
"well, headmaster, we..um, we would like to enroll in your school here." Wesley, Riker and data all gave johnny a surpassed look. "My friend Wesley and I would like to train here." johnny said nervously, not bothering to look behind, not wanting to see his friends faces. the man/horse smiled alittle.  
"I see no problem with that, but I'm afraid your friend cannot join you." the man/horse said wearily.  
"Why not? johnny heard Wesley say, genuinely angry.  
"You are simply to old. I have a strict age limit policy." he said.  
"Will you atleast alow my... son to help supervise my nephew, he has a talent for trouble." Riker said happily. the man/horse thought for a moment.  
"very well sir, who would like to join me in sighing the papers?" the man asked.  
"My...brother here will, I have to say goodbye to my son and nephew."  
" alright, my name is Kyron."

when, Johnny, Wes and Riker walked around the building, the last thing Johnny expected was Riker swinging around and pining johnny against the building wall.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Riker asked angrily.  
"Ok, I panicked ok, I wanted to talk to the guy alone and explain what was going on, but I needed to make up something or else there would be to many questions." Riker was mad and was ready to take a swing at johnny, but knew it wouldn't solve anything.  
"The next time you panic, just let us know and we'll work out a plan together, I don't like suprises." Riker said as he released Johnny. Johnny knotted.  
"sorry." was all Johnny could say as Riker handed Johnny a small metallic object. "What's this?"  
"A communicator, keep it hidden, but call if you get into trouble, we can't stay here, Data and I will find the ladybug and find a closer hiding spot if you ever need it, then we'll return to the enterprise." Riker said as data joined them around the courner. johnny smiled and looked at Wesley.  
"Well Wes, I guess it's just you and me."

Johnny's first day at the academy was a hectic one, being told the rules and regulations, being given a bunk and living quarters. the hardest thing to do was finding a minute to talk to Kyron, he would either be telling sertain students to stop goofing off, or disappearing to his office. it was a month since he and Wesley had arrived at the academy and there was still no sign of Hercules, or the mandarin and johnny was getting irritated, and he was sure captain Picard was to. it was three hours after sundown and johnny found himself still practicing on the set of poles in a shadowed courner of the gym. the staff with cushions on ither side seemed liter now, but still weighed enough to keep him balanced on the set of about twenty poles. he sighed as he realized that he had memorized where each pole was. Wesley had gone to bed hours ago, as had all the other students, and being alone helped him to practice better. he jumped down off the poles and dug into the pouch he wore around his belt and pulled out a long black material. he gave another sigh and wrapped the cloth around his head, covering his eye's. now feeling around, johnny found the staff where he had left it and stumbled up to the poles and began again, carefully stepping from pole to pole and twirling the staff as if battling some sort of invisible apponent. he had practiced this way for another three hours before he felt he had enough and jumped down from the poles and removed the blindfold. when he looked up he saw Kyron standing there, his tail wiped from side to side on occasion.  
"These late night sessions have brought fourth much improvement." The headmaster said as he trotted over to johnny. "But you never came here for schooling did you?" He asked when he was afew feet away. johnny looked up to Kyron, shock in his eyes.  
"How did you know that?" Johnny asked  
"I witnessed the discussion you had with your uncle, If you ever need help I will always be here." Kyron said as he started to trot away.  
"Kyron, I...I've been meaning to talk with you. I'm not from Athens as my papers say, I'm from farther away, much farther, and I need your help."

The next day, Hercules and his friend, Ieoles retuned to the academy. johnny was still asleep when they entered their living quarters next to Johnny and Wesley's.  
"Hey Herk," Ieoles said as he set his sword and travel pouch down on his bed, "Who are the new recruits?"  
"Oh, that's Johnny and Wesley, Johnny's the only recruit, Wesley is just supervising." Hercules said as he set his things on the bunk above Ieoles'es.  
"Johnny huh, that's a weird name, think he's from Athens?"  
" don't think so." Hercules said as he walked over to Johnny and gently shook him awake.  
"huh, what!" Johnny asked as he sat up in a hurry." Johnny rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to remove the cobwebs as he stood up and looked around. "What is it?"  
"Sorry, we just wanted to welcome you to the academy." Hercules said as he held out his hand. "I'm Hercules." Johnny's eyes lit up and he took Hercules' hand in one swift movement. Hercules was suprised as he looked at Johnny's hand, as if it were the first time he shook someone's hand.  
"Names Johnny Springs, I've heard a lot about you." Johnny said, happy to finally have a plan start to come together. "And your Ieoleus, right?" Johnny asked as he took, and shook Ieolues'es hand.  
"That's right." he said as he gave a look at Hercules. Johnny quickly pulled them together, forming a huddle.  
"look guys, I'm real short on time so I need to tell you my story right now."

The mandarin stood in the courtyard just beyond the abandoned temple where he currently resided, waiting with his garden for his associate's to show themselves, he loved his garden, it gave him a feeling of power among the barbaric world of ancient Greece. He stopped immediately when he heard the approaching footsteps of his current solder for hire. he stood and turned to face the man who wore a black body suit that covered every inch of his body, except his long flowing brown hair. the costume covered everything, including his eyes, but did not hide the river of scare like veins that wrapped around his body like a badly tied rope.  
"You are most efficient Kaine." The mandarin said as he led the man into the temple.  
"I do all that's necessary, for the right price." Kaine said as Mandarin sat in his cracking stone thrown.  
"Strait to the point, aye Kaine, very well, go to the academy three miles east of here, capture a boy awnsering to the name johnny springs and bring him here." Kaine said nothing, but walked away.  
"Are you sure this will work?" A voice said from behind the mandarin, in a deep shadowed corner of the room.  
"there is nothing to fear, in five hours time the boy will be in your grasp, and I will be free of and I will be free of you forever." The mandarin said happily as he lifted his now glowing hand and watched as the imprisoned Vulcan woman was raised from a hole within the floor.  
"We shall see." The shadowed voice said evenly.

An hour later the Academy courtyard was alive with students. Johnny had slipped away from morning exercises and into the woods. He dug into his pouch and pulled out the communicator and tapped the center of the triangle shaped pendant.  
I always wanted to say this. Johnny thought to himself.  
"Springs to Enterprise, Come in Captain." Johnny said to the open air over the metal item.  
"This is Enterprise, Report." Captain Picard's voice said from within the communicator.  
"I think we're ready to look for the mandarin." Johnny said just as a massive explosion boomed from the academy courtyard.  
"What was that?" Picard asked.  
"I'll get back to ya." Johnny said as he slipped the communicator back into his pocket and raced back to the courtyard. When Johnny reached the courtyard, he was shocked to find the man he had only recently read about in comic books, blindly attacking the helpless students of the Academy. The man's name was Kaine, a product of a failed cloning experiment of The Amazing Spider-man. Johnny turned and ran back into the forest as fast as he could. what could he do, he couldn't use his blaster in front of all those kids, but he had to do something. it was then he entered the woods and discovered the ladybug hiding among the tall bushes where Riker had left it that his mind grew a plan.

"Where is Johnny Springs?" Kaine screamed as he picked up a student and flung him into a pile of hay close by.  
"Forget him, you have your hands full with me." Hercules said as he kicked Kaine in the midsection, causing Kaine to bend over, and then stand right back up again.  
"Don't waist my time boy." Kaine said as he swatted Hercules in the face, sending him flying into the nearby storage shed.  
"You want the boy?" A voice said from somewhere above, Kaine looked up to see a man in blue jeans and a red shirt on, an overcoat fluttering behind him and a ski mask hiding his face. "You'll have to get threw me." The man said as he pointed a gun and fired at Kaine, hitting him square in the chest and sending Kaine flying backwards into the stables. The masked man smiled as he jumped down from the Academy roof to the back of an empty hay cart, and from there to the dirt ground. the man's smile grew wider as Kaine stumbled out of the half demolished stables. "Had enough?" the masked man asked. Suddenly, Kaine raced across the courtyard and grabbed the masked man by the throughout at superhuman speed.  
"I have had enough of our games," Kaine said as he peeled the mask off from Johnny's face, "Mr. Springs." Kaine said as he gave Johnny a swift punch to the stomach, sending Johnny into unconsciousness. Kaine then turned and walked away, the unconscious Johnny slung over one shoulder. Wesley stood in the center of the courtyard, watching in fear as his friend was helplessly carried away. A few minutes later, Kyron returned from his morning constitutional when he saw the collection of injured people scattered around the courtyard.  
"Anyone who isn't hurt help someone who is to the healing center," he ordered as Wesley and Ieolus helped the half unconscious Hercules to his feet. "Everyone except the three of you." Kyron said pointing to Hercules, Ieolus and Wesley. Wes and Ieolus looked at each other and gulped, wondering what they had done wrong. Kyron gave an apologetic look. "Johnithan is gone isn't he?" Wesley nodded. "Then the four of us must talk."

Johnny awoke to find himself strapped to a steel table, very futuristic for the time he noticed. The room around him was dark and cold, with a faint hint of brimstone in the air. As he looked around he could hear a deep, deep breathing.  
"Who's there?" Johnny yelled, somehow feeling cold within his long overcoat.  
"You know who I am, you know most people from my reality," a hoarse, scraping voice replied from within the darkness. "You have hunted my associate for over a month now, but I, I have hunted you for a great deal longer, ever since you left your puny little home of Earth," the voice continued as it's two red flaming eyes came into view.  
"What the hell are you?" Johnny asked fearfully.  
"You should be careful when you speek, I can hear the fear in your voice boy, and rightfully so, you have everything to fear from the alien dragon." He said as he stepped into view. He was tall, at least twenty feet, covered in green scales, with two great big leathery wings and that face, like a miss matched green puzzle with two glowing red eyes. Johnny froze.  
"Fin Fang Foom!"  
"The same, and now I shall have much fun mutilating your body, bear in mind boy that you will finally be my means to concurring your world," he said as he stretched out a single talon, edging it over Johnny's shaking body. Suddenly the wall behind them flew across the room, lazer fire spewing from the newly formed opening, sending the mandarin flying threw the hole and across the room. Fin Fang Foom turned away from Johnny and towards the hole.  
"WHO DARES!" The dragon asked angrily.  
"We do you scaly freak!" A familiar voice said. Johnny stretched to look around Fin Fang Foom and saw Hercules and Captain Picard standing in the opening. Hercules in a fighting stance and Captain Picard pointing his phaser. Fin Fang Foom looked over to the mandarin, who was knocked unconscious by the force of the blast.  
"You all shall die for interfering in my affairs!" Fin Fang Foom screamed as he spat a massive ball of fire at the two men. Hercules and Picard dove in opposite directions. Hercules was the first one back on his feet and he dove for Fin Fang Foom, holding the struggling dragon in place with his incredible super human strength. Picard had returned to his feet by now and fired his phaser at the alien dragon. The red-orange blast hit the dragon right in the chest, but all it did was make the dragon harder for Hercules to hold on to.  
"Captain," Johnny yelled. Picard looked up. "Highest setting!" Picard nodded and tapped a few buttons on the phasers key pad and fired again. This time the dragon screamed in an unbearable pain, swinging Hercules off of him and violently into another wall. Once Hercules was off of him, the dragon started to flap his massive wings, and took off like a rocket, threw the stone ceiling and out of view in the afternoon sky.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES YOU WERE ALMOST RESPONSIBLE FOR, NOT TO MENTION HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU MAY HAVE DONE TO THE TIMELINE?" Picard yelled angrily at Johnny, who was hanging his head while sitting in the ships sickbay.  
"Yes Captain, and I formally request being returned to your brig until we reach Starfleet Command." Johnny said sadly, knowing he had really screwed up this mission. He should have gone off to look for the mandarin right away and never waited for Hercules, he should have known that peoples lives were on the line, but he just had to wait didn't he.  
"That's our other problem." Georty Laforge said as he and Data stepped into the room. "We don't know how to get back." Picard looked up. Not really knowing what to say.  
"I can send you all back to your home." a voice said from the corner of the room. everyone turned to see Zodack leaning against the courner wall. "But I have two conditions." Picard sighed, too angry and tired to argue.  
"Name them."

Johnny never ever thought one of Zodack's conditions would be to meet the Vulcan girl who Johnny had been sent to find, and Johnny really didn't feel comfortable with it, but he had to get the Enterprise home and he'd do anything to make up for the mistake's he'd made. He stood in front of the sliding door that led to her quarters and knocked on the door, not really knowing how the doorbell thing worked. The door slid open and the most beautiful woman Johnny had ever seen was standing in the doorway.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" The girl asked, shaking Johnny out of his own little world.  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I um...can I... can I come in, there's a lot I need to tell you and I would rather you be sitting down when I told you, I know your Vulcan and all but..." Johnny was interrupted.  
"Oh, I don't go into that logic and no feeling stuff, but please, come in."  
"Thank you." Johnny said as she led him into the room and sat down on a couch while Johnny sat in the chair across from her. "I'm Johnny Springs, I met your great grandfather on Vulcan and..." Once again, she interrupted him.  
"Oh yeah, how is grandpa Sarek?" Johnny's heart sank, he never thought he'd have to tell her that.  
"He...um, he past away, about a month ago." Johnny sadly watched T'prings face change from one of happiness to one of pure sadness. She slowly fell into Johnny's arms, crying hard, tears streaming down her face. "I..." Johnny struggled to get the words out, feeling responsible for Sarek once again. "I'm sorry."

Johnny felt out of place being back in ancient Greece, but if it would allow the Enterprise get home, he'd do it. Zodack's final condition was for Johnny to simply say goodbye and travel on to his next mission. going on yet another mission was irritating, but he had little choice. Johnny gave a wary wave to the few friends who noticed him as he walked threw the courtyard. He felt weaker than normal as he pushed open the door and walked inside. He quickly found Hercules and Ieolus in the gym room. They stopped their morning exercises when they saw him and walked over.  
"We were afraid we weren't going to see you again." Ieolus said happily. Johnny gave a small smile.  
"Yeah well, I just came back to say goodbye." Johnny said as he held out his arm to Hercules. Hercules smiled and griped Johnny's lower arm just beyond the hand, and Johnny griped Hercules arm and Hercules proceeded in a shaking motion.  
"Be sure to come back some day." Hercules said. Johnny smiled.  
"Try and stop me." suddenly Johnny felt himself grow limp, and a fog seemed to wash over him, and he past out.

Johnny awoke to find himself laying in the center of an empty city street. The sky above seemed covered over one great big cloud. Johnny quickly stood up and trotted onto the sidewalk. the small city he was in seemed completely deserted. He didn't like it, but as odd as it seemed now, he felt that things were about to get much worse. As he walked around the corner he saw a tall billboard stretching out over the city.  
"Welcome to Silent Hill." Johnny read aloud. Something about the name of the town didn't appeal to him, but he wondered exactly how safe he really was.

The end for now.


End file.
